Ginger Garcia-Shapiro
This article is for Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's sister. You may be looking for the Fireside Girl Ginger is Isabella's sister. She and Isabella are the same age. Ginger moved to Danville from New Jersey. She stayed when she was 2 but moved with a cousin. She met Phineas and Ferb when she was five. She has a crush on Ferb. She doesn't know much about love, but she is VERY mad at Vanessa Doofens mirtz for "stealing" her crush. She oftentimes used to come over to Ferb's house and throw rocks at Ferb's window at night, ad they'd stay up late talking. (That's why Ferb always had circles under his eyes when he "woke up" in the morning.) The only person who knows of this secret is Isabella, who treasures this secret as if it where her secret about Phineas. (Yes, Ginger is aware that she has a crush on him.) She wishes she could move back to Danville, and every night she sneaks over to her windowsill, and from behind the curtain pulls out a picture of Ferb building a "Eiffle Tower" out of Tinkertoys. She gets Emails from Isabella, saying what's happening around the neighborhood, and what Phineas and Ferb are building today. She is a member of the Fireside Girls troop 57883. She wears a similar Fireside Girl's outfit to Isabella's. It is a brown tank-top over a orange T-shirt, and a brown mini-skirt. She has brown hair down to her shoulders, and it is ALWAYS down with a pink flower in it.Her skin is tan, and she has beautiful green eyes. For her normal clothes, she wears a purple T-shirt, with a black mini-skirt, and a pair of purple sneakers. She is a girly-girl, and her room is painted pink and purple. Her best friend is Beth Tyson. Beth Tyson is a wonderful girl, and is one of the only ones who knows of Ginger's crush. She has been to Paris, but still wishes ''more than ever '' that she could move back to Danville. Home She is now living in New York, after the "tragic" move away from Danville. She is staying with her cousin, Jessie Montrose, who takes her to amazing places with her rich father. But these very cool and amazing places make her realize how big this world really is, and how far away from Ferb she is. Once, she accidently ran into Emily Kinney, who very quickly held a grudge against her, for she could tell that she was in love with Ferb. Friends and Family Her main friends are Beth Tyson, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb, and her cousin, Jessie Montrose. She has met Irving, when she was just 5, but according to her, she thought he was a "bit of a creepy kid". Her Mother and Father got divorced, and she lived with Isabella for a year or two, then moved with her cousin. Fireside Girls Ginger is a member of the Fireside Girls troop 57883. The girls in that troop are: Beth Tyson, Ginger Garcia-Shapiro, Nellie Beemsterboer, Jenny Mclean, and the leader, Lucy Bigfish. They're clubhouse is quite small, but not as small as the clubhouse that the "folks back in Danville" have. Love Interests She has a crush on Ferb, and since she moved away, she never has had any more crushes. Enemies Her main enemies are Namera Quincy, and Vanessa Doofensmirtz. Namera Quincy is the bully at her local school, New York Elementary School. Category:Kids Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Sisters Category:Girls